Five Times The Doctor Surprised Rose Tyler
by Panny
Summary: He made short work of the front lock with his sonic screwdriver, and found himself standing by her bedside, looking fondly at the curled up lump beneath the covers.


**Five Times The Doctor Surprised Rose Tyler**

The element of surprise had always been very important in the Doctor's life. A crucial aspect of so many of his plans. It was an irreplaceable advantage that was thankfully often on his side. So, when he'd managed to find a way across the void, he decided he would surprise Rose Tyler.

Running down the dark streets of London, he knew he didn't have much time. Punching a hole across the rift was dangerous enough, but leaving it open was a death sentence for both sides. So he pulled the mobile Martha had given him from his pocket, did a quick address search and took off towards Rose's flat.

He made short work of the front lock with his sonic screwdriver, and found himself standing by her bedside, looking fondly at the curled up lump beneath the covers. She moved slightly and murmured in her sleep.

"Mmm, Doctor."

And that was what broke him. After all this time she was still waiting. How could he possibly pull her back into that life that no one was meant to lead forever? She been yanked out of it and it was her only chance to live a normal life.

So he watched her for a moment, mesmerized by the rise and fall of her chest that followed each breath, the subtle movements of her arms and legs, and the way her eyes darted back and forth behind her lids. He memorized it all, and then he left.

**xoxoxo**

He made short work of the front lock with his sonic screwdriver, and found himself standing by her bedside, looking fondly at the curled up lump beneath the covers. She moved slightly and murmured in her sleep.

"Mmm, Jake."

And that was what broke him. After all this time she was no longer waiting. It was then that he noticed the shape under the blanket to her right.

He saw the shape next to her shift closer and heard the giggle that followed, and then he left.

Fast.

**xoxoxo**

He made short work of the front lock with his sonic screwdriver, and found himself standing by her bedside, looking fondly at the curled up lump beneath the covers. She moved slightly and murmured in her sleep.

"Put your hands up."

He barely had time to react before she'd flipped around, bringing the butt of her gun right across his face.

And that was what broke his nose. He raised his hand to stop the trickle of blood traveling across his lip and gave her a look of scrutiny.

"Definitely a member of Torchwood."

By the time she realized who he was and uncuffed him; there wasn't enough time to get back to close the rift before it fractured. He held her hand until there was nothing left.

**xoxoxo**

He made short work of the front lock with his sonic screwdriver, and found himself standing by her bedside, looking fondly at the curled up lump beneath the covers. He watched and waited, then noticed that the lump wasn't actually moving.

That was when he noticed the planner book on her nightstand and the big red circle around the date. She was out at a party. All the way in Brighton. Hell, the universe would collapse before he was halfway there.

And that was what broke him. He'd come all this way and she wasn't even home.

So he grabbed the red pen sitting by the planner, scribbled down 'sorry I missed you', and then he left.

**xoxoxo**

He made short work of the front lock with his sonic screwdriver, and found himself standing by her bedside, looking fondly at the curled up lump beneath the covers. She moved slightly and murmured in her sleep.

"Mmm, Doctor."

And that was what broke him. After all this time she was still waiting. She hadn't given up on him even though he'd all but told her to move on. How could he not wake her and tell her everything was alright? That he'd made it.

Except he really didn't have much time left, and by the time she'd stopped complaining about being woken up long enough to realize who he was, the world would be over. There was only one choice he could possibly make.

Oh, Jackie would kill him for this. Absolutely, without a doubt. Fatal shot straight across the void, but in the end she'd understand... he hoped.

He carefully reached down and scooped Rose up, cradling her against him. There was a fair chance she'd send him into his next regeneration as well, once she realized that he'd made her leave without saying goodbye.

On the plus side, waking up back in the TARDIS would be a hell of a surprise.

So he opened the doors, stepped inside, and together they left.


End file.
